


Let's make the most of our time here

by Naruthirnith



Series: Alfred/Drummond one shots [2]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drumfred, I just can't deal with it, M/M, actually adorable, awww, my ability to tag has not improved at all, these two are everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruthirnith/pseuds/Naruthirnith
Summary: Alfred is contemplating the time he and Drummond may have  and the challenges London brings. He decides that he and Edward are going to make the most of the time they have left in Scotland.





	Let's make the most of our time here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suspectsim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Suspectsim).



> Hello! 
> 
> Okay so Almond or Drumfred, whichever you prefer have well and truly ruined my life! All I want is for them to be together and happy but I'm worried because history sucks sometimes! So just in case things go wrong for them in the last episode of the series, I decided to write this!
> 
> The story is dedicated to my brilliant friend Suspectsim! Thank you for all the gifs!

Alfred’s head had been spinning for the last two hours at least. Mr Drummond, Edward had kissed him. Yes, it was dangerous, but it was thrilling at the same time. He felt like his heart would burst as he wondered around the beautiful but chilly Scottish castle that had been home for the past few days. He stopped to look out of the window, still a little breathless from attempting to learn the bagpipes. Edward had been better at it than him, though Miss Coke was equally as bad as he was. He turned his head as he heard footsteps, Harriet, still in her mourning black stopped. They stood for a while, old friends staring out of the window. 

 

“Have you had a productive trip, Alfred?” Alfred turned his head slightly to see Harriet looking at him.  
“Oh, you know, I have in fact have a quite productive trip. Once the Queen and Prince were located of course. Did you, have a good trip?” Alfred smiled to himself thinking of Edward Drummond, though he made sure he asked Harriet about her trip carefully. Judging by His Serene Highness’ mood recently things had not gone as well as he’d clearly hoped, what this meant for Harriet he wasn’t sure.  
“It’s been nice, I suppose. Once, like you say, the Queen and Prince were found. I feel that the Queen did not want to return.” Harriet replied quietly.  
“That’s understandable, I can quite relate to wanting to run away and never be found all the while being with the person you love.” Alfred said gazing longingly out of the window.  
“Yes, I suppose so. It would be nice, wouldn’t it; Alfred, would you excuse me, I feel I need some air.” Harriet turned and walked off down the corridor.

 

Alfred sighed. Tomorrow they would return to London. What would London hold, he wondered. Edward would be back at the Prime Minister’s side and only at the Palace one occasion. Alfred hoped that they would find the time to be with one another at some point. Edward’s fiancée would no doubt become more important in Edward’s life and Alfred hoped they would be able to treasure whatever time they had. He hoped they would not be doomed as Achilles and Patroclus had been. Alfred mentally chastised himself for thinking so negatively. He breathed in deeply through his nose, eyes shut, he remembered the kisses he and Edward had shared. He opened his eyes startled by the sudden presence of another person, he turned. Edward was stood slightly to one side of him.  
“Are you alright Alfred?” Edward asked gently resting his hand on Alfred’s arm. Alfred turned so that Edward’s hand was on his back, the slight distance between them gone.  
“You said you wanted to treasure our last minutes in Scotland?” Alfred asked, he felt he must be blushing slightly as he looked into Edward’s eyes.  
“Yes, and I most definitely do. Who knows what London will bring, everything just seems so dangerous now, two attempts on the Queen’s life…things are changing Alfred.” Edward said carefully, looking into Alfred’s eyes. Alfred could see the concern building in Edward’s beautiful features.  
“Edward, let’s not thing about that now, we have the whole journey home to worry. For now, let’s make the most of our time here.” Alfred said, surprised at his own forwardness, took Edward’s hand and led him to his room. 

 

Once safely in Alfred’s room, Edward looked at him.  
“Alfred?” Edward questioned, it was his turn to blush.  
“Edward?” Alfred smiled warmly.  
“What are we-?” He motioned around with his arms.  
“We are going to make the most of our time.” Alfred said, moving towards Edward. He leaned up to Edward, planting his hand behind Edward’s head. Edward seemed to suddenly come back to life having been still for a few seconds. He closed the distance and kissed Alfred. Alfred had no idea how long they had been. He didn’t care. All he cared about was that he was with Edward, finally. They might not be able to run away, but for now they had each other and that was all that mattered; after all who knew what would happen in London. But right now, London was a long way away. Alfred was content to be there in that moment with Edward, only Edward.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! 
> 
> Naruthirnith


End file.
